


First time

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Starker Week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Peter has been waiting for this moment since he met Mr. Stark, his first and current crush (or was it more than that?)He wanted to give him everything, receive everything, be his everything.Peter siempre había esperado este momento desde que conoció al señor Stark, su primer y actual platónico (o era algo mas que eso?)Quería darle todo, recibir todo, y ser su todo.





	First time

Habitaciones vacías, copas tiradas por doquier y la música que seguía sonando pero a un volumen más bajo. Ya todos se habían ido de la gran fiesta que ofreció Tony Stark en su imponente su mansión.   
Casi todos, mejor dicho. Dos personas permanecían en el lugar: El dueño, y su querido invitado  
Peter no podía creer que se encontraba a solas con su platónico, el cual no daba más de estar ebrio. En parte culpa del chico quien no paraba de darle trago tras trago.  
\- Tenga, señor Stark – Peter le ofreció otro vaso de lo que “parecía” agua, pero en realidad era Vodka. Y el hombre aceptó gustoso.  
Campari y un poco de vino tinto le siguieron, cualquier botella que se encontrara servía. Y es que cuando descubrió el talón de Aquiles de Tony Stark (la bebida) no tardó en sacarle algo de provecho. Peter estaba determinado a lograr su objetivo.  
Ya no quería ser visto como un niño, si no como un hombre.  
\- Oh Peter – el mayor rio y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo. El joven sonrió maliciosamente, poco a poco las cosas tomaban su rumbo - ¿Puedo abrazarte? Siento que te lo debo, desde esa vez que te abrí la puerta del auto cuando volvimos de Berlín – le ofreció arrastrando las palabras.  
\- Sí, claro que si – aceptó al instante. Las manos de Peter se posaron sobre la ancha espalda del mayor, quien tenía las suyas rodeando delgada cintura del joven.  
Solo era un abrazo. Algo tan simple como eso no podría considerarse remotamente sexual, hasta que Peter murmuró una pequeña confesión.  
\- Lo quiero, señor Stark.  
\- Yo también – respondió el hombre, su voz ronca y cansada.  
Se miraron de frente, y Peter lo besó en la mejilla.  
\- De verdad.  
Tony rio y le revolvió el cabello. Peter cerró los ojos.  
\- Yo también te quiero de verdad  
Otro beso en su mejilla, otra mirada añorada, otra insinuación. La mano de Peter sobre su rodilla subió de a poco, y esperó una reacción. Al no obtener ninguna se sentó en su regazo.  
\- Pero yo lo quiero demasiado señor Stark – pestañeó hacia abajo, sus ojos algo iluminados.   
\- ¿Niño?- el mayor enarcó sus cejas y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente. Pero el chico fue más rápido y volvió a tomar una copa que estaba en la mesa. Se la puso en los labios al hombre, haciéndolo beber. Otro trago más fuerte.  
Cuando se animó a preguntar su voz sonó casi infantil   
\- ¿Puedo contarle algo?  
La cabeza del hombre daba vueltas, y veía las cosas algo borrosas, como en cámara lenta. Le llamó la atención el cuello ligeramente inclinado de Peter, como invitándolo a besarlo, pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos raros y asintió.  
\- Yo nunca quise estar con alguien de mi escuela – comentó algo avergonzado, mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa.  
\- ¿Estar en el sentido de…? – se apretó el puente de la nariz.  
\- Si, de esa manera – A Stark le sorprendió un poco. Peter era de esos chicos tímidos e inocentes, nunca se imaginó que le hablaría de estos temas justo a él - Todos hablan de beber y acostarse con cualquiera que se les aparezca primero.  
\- Es lo normal a tu edad – el hombre rio un poco – los adolescentes son así, sabes. Solo piensan en-  
\- Pero yo no quiero eso – su tono de voz se hizo más… íntimo - Si estoy con alguien, quiero que sea alguien que sepa lo que hace, alguien más grande – lo miró de reojo - Y que me…  
Un poco de silencio, Tony acarició su espalda en círculos animándolo a seguir. Peter tomó una bocanada de aire.  
\- Que me guste. Que me guste mucho.  
El dedo índice del chico jugó con su barba. Y aunque el hombre lo notó, decidió no mencionarlo.  
\- Supongo que es la idea – pudo formular al fin.  
\- Y es que ya hay alguien que me “gusta”, que me hace sentir cosas. E-Estoy teniendo muchos sueños… raros, con él.  
“Él.”  
\- Hhmm – asintió dudosamente. De verdad le costaba hablar - ¿Qué tipo de sueños?  
\- Sueños que se sienten mal, pero a la vez muy bien – murmuró con cierto placer - Sueños donde me hacen cosas que nunca nadie me ha hecho. Y, cuando despierto, solo puedo desquitarme con mis propias manos – de repente la mano de Peter estaba más cerca de la entrepierna del hombre, tamborileando sus dedos por ahí - ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero, señor?  
Tony asintió un poco, y es que pese a su estado de ebriedad, notaba como el adolescente intentaba seducirlo descaradamente y él no podía (¿O no quería?) reaccionar.   
Tal vez una minúscula parte de él lo estaba disfrutando, y le instó a preguntar algo un poco subido de tono.  
\- ¿Tienes sueños eróticos con él?  
Peter se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la boca de Stark. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
\- Sí – no supo distinguir si lo dijo suspirando o casi gimiendo - Y me gustan, me gustan mucho – esta vez lo miró a los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios. El joven se acercó más hasta tenerlo a unos centímetros de distancia – Si a usted le parece ¿Podríamos hacer un poco de esos sueños realidad, señor Stark?  
Sin esperarlo, comenzó a besar su mandibula y bajo hasta su cuello. De forma inexperta pero segura, mientras acariciaba el abdomen del hombre con una mano. Peter se sentía a más no poder, quería hacerlo ya.   
Pero en algún momento lo atacó la duda y levantó la cabeza.  
El señor Stark ni lo miraba. Es más, no miraba hacia ningún lado porque tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se veía muy cansado. Y Peter cayó en cuenta: el hombre no estaba lúcido.  
La culpa lo devoró vivo. Esto no podía ser. Se sentiría horrible hacer eso que tanto anhelaba con su compañero en aquel estado. Se estaba aprovechando de él en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Y antes que nada, Peter lo respetaba mucho como para hacerle algo así.  
Con cuidado lo llevó a la cama en brazos, para luego quitarle los zapatos y taparlo con varias frazadas. Antes de irse le besó su frente.   
Eso había sido hace tres días atrás, y aun no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se avergonzaba demasiado de sí mismo.  
De repente le llegó una invitación a otra gala para esa misma noche. Y él había sido invitado personalmente por uno de los organizadores, Tony Stark.  
No tardó en unir los puntos: quería verlo. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche, el hombre quería verlo.  
Se sintió atrapado sin salida, porque sabía que aunque no fuera esa noche, Stark lo vendría a buscar tarde o temprano. No ir sería solo posponer el inevitable encuentro. Y es que una parte de él se encontraba feliz, por fin volverían a hablar. Pero otra parte de él temblaba de solo pensarlo, volverían a hablar.  
Solo pudo rezar todo el trayecto desde que subió al auto del chofer (que el hombre le envió personalmente), hasta que lo dejó frente al gran hotel en el centro de la ciudad donde sucedía la gala, que por lo visto era como una fiesta de beneficencia.  
Revisó su vestimenta por última vez: un sobrio traje negro con una corbata del mismo tono, el cabello rebelde que había intentado peinar inútilmente, y por último sus zapatos que debería haber lustrado antes de salir. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dignó a entrar.  
Llegó un poco después de la hora, casi se pierde entre la marea de invitados. Y es que minutos después de haber puesto un pie en el lugar pudo divisar al millonario charlando amenamente con alguna rubia. Cuando cruzaron miradas sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, la sonrisa del hombre fue reemplazada por una leve sorpresa y una mirada que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
Peter bajó la vista y fue a buscarse una bebida para distraerse. Algo en esos ojos le hizo creer por un milisegundo que tal vez la atracción entre ellos no era de un solo lado. Pero decidió aceptar las cosas como eran.   
Él solo era un pobre chico obsesionado con un hombre inalcanzable.  
Pasó una hora entera dando vueltas por el gran lugar, y como no conocía a nadie decidió sentarse solo en una mesa del rincón. La verdad es que se encontraba aburrido, cerró los ojos por un momento escuchando la música y moviendo su pie al ritmo de las notas, hasta que sintió una presencia frente a él. Abrió los ojos y se atragantó con su saliva.  
Tony Stark lo miraba desde arriba.  
Vestido con un traje de tres piezas y una simpática corbata de moño. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Esbozando aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba,  
\- Hola Underoos.  
\- H-Hola señor Stark.  
Puso sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco más cerca de Peter. Se lo propuso sin perder el tiempo.  
\- Tomemos algo de aire fresco ¿Si?  
Stark lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo afuera. Peter no pudo resistirse, solo se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que hacia su corazón latir a mil por hora.  
Afuera el jardín parecía sacado de un cuadro, los arboles tenían varias luces de navidad enredadas y diversos faroles iluminaban los caminos. Ideal para una escena de amantes, como la que Peter quisiera tener con el hombre que aún lo tomaba de la mano y le invitaba en un banco al lado de la gran fuente en el centro del jardín. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, solo la lejana música llenaba el ambiente a su alrededor. Pasado un rato, el mayor comenzó.  
– No te veía hace cuanto ¿Tres días? Ni siquiera me enviaste un mensaje, y tú siempre me envías cientos. Bueno. Eso no importa – su voz amable debido a la timidez del chico - ¿La estas pasando bien?  
\- S-si – murmuró – No tendría que haberse molestado conmigo. Y-Ya estaba por irme.  
Tony enarcó las cejas.  
\- ¿Tan pronto?  
\- Si… es que – Peter desvió la vista, imágenes de él besándole el cuello al hombre rondaban su cabeza. Trató de que su voz no lo delatara – Me siento algo cansado, mañana tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes y-  
\- Te llevo entonces – lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie.  
\- ¿C-Como?  
\- Dije que te llevo. Vas a llegar más rápido así.  
Peter asintió levemente y lo acompañó hasta el auto. Al subir, recordó algo.  
\- Mi sobretodo.  
\- ¿Qué? – Tony no entendió al principio.  
\- E-El otro día, en su fiesta – tragó saliva. La sola mención del evento lo asustó – Lo dejé sobre su sillón antes de irme ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? E-Es que mi tía me dijo que no podemos comprar uno nuevo. Es el único que tengo.  
\- Entiendo – asintió el mayor y puso el auto en marcha. Dio vuelta a la esquina y siguió por la siguiente calle, cuando de repente algo le hizo ruido – No recuerdo mucho del final de la fiesta ¿Tú estabas conmigo?  
Peter asintió mientras sus mejillas le ardían, el hombre notó esto y poco a poco su mente comenzó a viajar hacia atrás. Pequeñas escenas le llegaron mientras conducía. Al principio creyó que todo fue un extraño sueño con Peter pero… ¿Por qué el joven actuaba de esa manera? Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.  
Estacionó y entraron a la gran mansión, donde Peter pudo vislumbrar el abrigo negro sobre el sillón.  
\- Gracias por dejarme pasar – estaba por tomarlo, pero de un segundo a otro, el mayor se encontraba frente a Peter, el cual dejó de respirar cuando las manos de Stark tomaron su rostro con cuidado. Sostenía sus mejillas como si fueran lo más frágil del mundo y lo acercó para tenerlo más cerca.  
Peter recorrió su rostro con ojos sorprendidos: Las pestañas, cejas, y boca del hombre. Unos cuantos centímetros más y… tan solo podría…  
\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? – Su voz baja y grave - Ahora es el momento.  
Peter tragó saliva. No podía verlo a los ojos, porque temía que Stark se diera cuenta. De sus sentimientos, de sus deseos más ocultos, de su fallido intento de llevárselo a la cama. Y es que Peter llevaba enamorado de aquel hombre desde los quince. Sabía que no era lo correcto. Sabía que no era lo que le correspondía. Sabía que debía gustarle alguien de su edad, como aquella linda chica de su clase de literatura. Pero es que simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, amar a ese hombre en secreto era una droga, y él podría ser considerado adicto.  
Y ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos, trataba de hacerlo cantar. Peter planeó negarse, pese a que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.  
\- N-No– respondió con un hilo de voz.  
\- Vamos Peter – su voz algo demandante – Dilo. Dilo por favor ¿Qué paso hace tres días cuando nos quedamos solos? Tengo algunos recuerdos, pero quiero confirmarlo de ti.   
Pasaron los minutos, pero Peter no respondió. El hombre temía haber hecho algo indebido con el joven, y peor: estando borracho. Le enfermaba de solo pensarlo.  
\- ¿Qué pasó Peter? – un poco de miedo en su voz - ¿Yo… yo te hice algo?   
\- No. Nada – la voz de Peter sonaba angustiada - Le juro que nada.  
Esperó unos segundos para proseguir, levantando la vista  
\- P-Pero yo hubiese querido que sí.  
El hombre retiró sus manos de la cara del joven. Bufó y se sirvió un vaso de whisky para luego tomar asiento en el amplio sillón rojo. Decidió omitir ese comentario.  
Decidió ignorar el estar consciente de los sentimientos de Peter hacia él.  
\- ¿No recuerda algo de ese día? – la voz de Peter era tímida y levemente ansiosa.  
El hombre se sirvió un poco más de su bebida y desvió la mirada.  
\- Recuerdo que bebí mucho, demasiado – irónicamente dio un trago – Y tú… tú estabas sobre mí. ¿Puede ser? No sé si de verdad pasó o lo imaginé.  
Esta vez sí miro a Peter, quien con los ojos más serios, se había quitado el saco y comenzó a desabotonar un poco su camisa. Peter se sentó tal vez demasiado cerca de su interés romántico, lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
Tony quiso desviar la vista, pero sus ojos se encontraban cautivados por la suave piel del torso de Peter, sintió un deja vu al tenerlo a su lado en el sillón, casi pegado a él.  
\- No. No lo imaginó – murmuró el chico. Se humedeció un poco los labios y le miró desde abajo con ojos suplicantes – Estaba muy cansado, por lo que lo lleve a su cama. Pero antes de eso ¿Recuerda lo que le dije de mis sueños…raros?  
Tony asintió incómodo. Recordaba incluso la forma en la que Peter se lo dijo. Como provocándolo.  
\- Los tenías con la persona que te gustaba ¿No? – su voz algo molesta, tanto consigo mismo por sentirse de la forma que se sentía, como con Peter por hablarle de esa manera.  
\- ¿Se los puedo describir? – otra vez esa voz cargada de dobles intenciones. Tony no sabe por qué, pero asintió. Y Peter le explicó con lujo de detalles todas sus fantasías en su oído, su voz susurrante y algo melosa. El hombre comenzó a sentir los pantalones apretados y exhaló.   
Esto no podía terminar bien para ninguno de los dos. Él no debía consentir este tipo de cosas.  
\- Peter… - comenzó pesadamente – Para, por favor. No me hagas esto ¿Qué es lo que-  
\- ¿No es obvio ya? – se acercó mas a su rostro - ¿Cuantas señales más le tengo que dar para que entienda? – Peter lo tomó de la camisa para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos. Casi le rogó – Deme un oportunidad, haré lo que me pida.  
\- Basta – trató de no hacerlo, pero sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios del chico - Sabes que soy muy mayor para ti ¿no?  
\- Lo sé – el joven quitó el vaso de whisky de las manos del millonario, para dejarlo en la mesa y volver a acercarse a su rostro. Lo miró directo a los ojos – Y no me importa en lo más mínimo. Por favor, se lo pido. Puedo darle todo lo que usted desee. Y si duele mucho, incluso prometo no llorar.  
Esto era demasiado, por lo que decidió alejarlo con cuidado mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter.  
\- Estas haciendo todo esto más difícil, niño – le soltó algo enojado.  
\- Perdón por querer tener mi primera vez con alguien que quiero en vez de con cualquier desconocido en la parte trasera de un auto – le soltó el también – Ya no quiero negar lo que siento, solo yo estoy seguro de eso.  
\- Aun eres joven – le puso un dedo en el pecho para recalcar - y no sabes lo que quieres.  
\- Si lo sé – el hombre se puso de pie, pero Peter lo tomó del brazo para acostarlo sobre el sillón de forma horizontal y sentarse sobre su regazo, rodeándolo con sus piernas - Lo quiero a usted.  
Lo besó.  
Tanto tiempo había soñado con unir sus labios y ahora que por fin lo hacía solo se dejó ir en la sensación. La sensación de la barba del hombre sobre su piel sumada a la confusión del mismo solo lo excitaron más.   
Trató de alejar a Peter, pero el chico era más fuerte e insistía en besarlo. Le dolían un poco los labios luego de un rato. En un momento comenzó a restregarse sobre su entrepierna y Tony sintió una corriente de recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La simple fricción lo enloquecía.  
\- Señor Stark – gimoteó – Y-Yo de verdad quiero hacerlo con usted. Porque lo quiero. A usted y solamente a usted – le acarició la barba mientras sonreía, el cabello despeinado lo hacía verse más precioso de lo que ya era.  
Quiso maldecir. Dios. El chico iba enserio, culpando al amor de su lujuria. Y es que Tony comenzó a ceder. Era difícil resistir la tentación cuando literalmente la tenía encima.  
Y es que Peter se veía tan hermoso cuando le entregaba su amor y virginidad en bandeja de plata. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos llenos de ilusión y aquella sonrisita que podría comprar a cualquiera.  
¿A quién quería engañar? El también lo deseaba dese hace tiempo. Solo que lo escondía demasiado bien.  
\- ¿Estás consciente de lo que implica? – Stark se encontraba casi sin aliento, las manos de Peter sobre su pecho lo ponían igual de nervioso. Esperaba que al menos el joven tuviera una mínima idea de cómo era acostarse con alguien.  
\- Si, si – respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente la vergüenza apareció en su rostro – Pero ¿Puedo pedirle solo una cosa?  
Asintió.  
\- H-Hágalo con cuidado, por favor. Y yo le dejaré tomar lo que quiera.  
El hombre lo agarró de la nuca para atraerlo a un beso enfurecido.   
Se entregaba al pecado.   
Y estaría sobrio para recordarlo.  
\- Lo prometo Peter, prometo tratarte con cuidado – murmuró sobre sus labios, para sonreír y volver a besarlo en la boca. Y en la mejilla. Y en el cuello.  
Pasó unos minutos así. Acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camisa y escuchando atentamente los ruiditos anticipados del joven. Cuando sus erecciones se rozaron por sobre la tela de los pantalones de vestir, ambos gimieron.  
\- ¿P-Podemos seguir en su cama? – preguntó tímidamente el joven, Tony sonrió y asintió.   
Con cuidado lo cargó en brazos hasta la habitación, pronto estaba sobre Peter besándolo de nuevo. El joven rodeo enredó su pierna con la del mayor.  
\- E-Esto me recuerda a los sueños de los que le conté – rio un poco mirándolo. Sus narices se rozaban.   
\- Seh – Tony lo miró con ojos cargados de lascivia – Y me contaste como te desquitabas también – de repente su voz se hizo más grave - ¿Cómo me vas a decir algo así? De que te tocas pensando en mí ¿Sabes lo que me produce eso?  
Peter sintió como mordisqueaban su cuello y disfrutó de la escena tan esperada que se encontraba viviendo.  
Sus ropas fueron quedando desparramadas por el piso, camisas y pantalones arrugados al lado de la cama, la cual sería testigo del primer encuentro carnal de un amor prohibido.  
Las manos de Tony acariciaban todo su cuerpo, con cariño y delicadeza. Besaba su sus labios con desbordada pasión. Y Peter la recibía con una sonrisa.  
\- Toda – un beso en su cuello - La noche – otro en su pecho - Quise hacer – uno más largo sobre sus labios – Esto.  
El joven lo abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda, y es que el chico… temblaba. Estaba nervioso, mucho, pero le gustaba. Adoraba tener al hombre sobre él llenándolo de caricias y diciéndole cuanto lo quería. Mostrándole cuanto lo anhelaba.  
El mayor se levantó por un momento para ver aquel cuerpo pálido, delgado y desnudo. Con las piernas abiertas solo para él.  
Tan puro, tan inocente, tan virgen.  
Se sentía casi honrado de ser el primero en probar aquel cuerpo impoluto. Era una mezcla sofocante entre la culpa y el deseo.  
Con cuidado acarició las piernas del joven y comenzó a besar aquel rosado pezón que se le hacía tan tentador. Lo besaba y mordía lentamente para provocar a Peter, cuyos gemidos fueron creciendo a medida que aquella boca experta bajaba desde su pecho hasta su pubis con un rastro de besos (y algunas mordidas que dejarían marca). Haciendo al chico suspirar en anticipación.  
\- ¿Puedes levantar tus caderas? – El chico obedeció, permitiendo a Stark retirar los boxers delicadamente. Los dobló y dejó a un lado en la mesa de luz.  
Tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a besar el interior de esta, mientras acariciaba su cintura con sus pulgares. Para tranquilizarlo.  
\- Si no te gusta algo, me dices ¿Si? – le murmuró con aquella voz grave y levemente oscura – Pero esto te va a gustar, estoy casi seguro.  
\- S-Señor Stark…  
\- Señor Parker – se burló el – Dime Tony y yo te voy a decir Peter ¿Trato? - subió para volver a besarlo en la boca. Peter ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua del hombre rozó la suya – Pero si quieres mantener las cosas formales, “Señor Stark” es aceptable también.  
\- A-Anthony – le susurró el joven - ¿P-Puedo llamarte así?   
Llamarlo por su nombre completo mientras le hacia el amor, eso solo eso lo volvió loco. Besó a Peter con más intensidad mientras tomaba su erección, subiendo y bajando la mano a un ritmo tortuoso.  
-Si – exhaló entre besos- Llámame así Peter. Así está perfecto.  
Volvió a bajar, y Peter ahogó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al sentir la cálida la boca de Anthony sobre él. El mayor saboreaba aquella zona tan prohibida con cuidado, despacio y pasando su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza. Los dulces gemidos de Peter como fondo.  
Y es que Peter no estaba haciendo nada en realidad. Solo recibía la atención de Tony sobre su cuerpo. Y gozaba, demasiado, como nunca se lo imaginó.  
\- D-Dios – suspiró pesadamente - Anthony…  
El mencionado dejo caer un poco de saliva sobre la entrada del joven, se lamió dos dedos con ganas y comenzó a introducirlos de a poco. Se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de evitarle lo más posible el dolor inicial a Peter, y aunque el chico se extrañó un poco al principio, finalmente volvió a gemir ante el vaivén de los (ahora) tres dedos entrando y saliendo de él con tanta facilidad. Algunos círculos ayudaron un poco a aflojarlo.  
\- Y-Ya puedes– gimoteó casi desesperado, insinuando que Tony se enterrara en él.   
El hombre acarició su pierna y con movimientos suaves siguió preparándolo. Los dulces gemidos llenaban la oscura habitación y pudo prestarle más atención a su cuerpo. Los abdominales delineados, sus costillas, sus clavículas y su pecho que subía y bajaba entrecortadamente. Se acostó al lado de Peter.  
\- Voy a ser gentil ¿sí? – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía detrás de Peter, tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo más a él. Su pecho pegado a la espalda del muchacho, quien levantó mas su pierna para para darle lugar.   
Comenzó a besar su hombro y jugar un poco antes. Restregó la cabeza contra su entrada y la humedeció con líquido preseminal. Besaba y acariciaba el cuello de Peter con una mano, mientras lo masturbaba con la otra.  
\- Eres hermoso – murmuró contra su oído – Tan hermoso y entregado a mí.   
Se sentía demasiado bien, Peter dio vuelta su cabeza para besarse con el hombre. Y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que quería verlo mientras lo hacían. Quería ver sus ojos algo sorprendidos, su boca gimiendo, su rostro sonrojado y lo más importante: quería besarlo. Besarlo con ganas, y hacerle saber cuánto lo disfrutaba.  
Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Peter, separándolas un poco más con cuidado. Se alineó frente a él y, luego de volver a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, comenzó a introducirse lentamente  
Toda su atención fue dirigida a la reacción del muchacho. Y es que mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño, Peter tomó las sabanas con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior.  
\- ¿Quieres parar? – Peter negó. Al hombre de verdad le importaba. Quiso estar 100% seguro de que Peter estaba cómodo - ¿Estas bien? – ahora asintió.  
\- S-si – se apuró a responder – Puedes seguir.  
Tony acarició su abdomen suavemente con sus dedos y Peter sonrió ante el contacto.   
El mayor comenzó a moverse.  
Entraba y salía muy despacio, tal vez demasiado, pero es que quería ser suave con el chico. Porque era su primera vez. Además Peter aún se sentía muy apretado a su alrededor, los pequeños jadeos se lo confirmaban.  
Con mucho cuidado siguió perdiéndose en aquel cuerpo corrompido por el deseo de una noche lujuriosa.   
Porque Peter quería esto ¿No?  
Tony se lo preguntó mil veces antes de besarlo, antes de tocarlo, antes de dejarse ir.   
La sola imagen lo hizo dudar, el pobre y pequeño muchacho. Su cuerpo frágil, temblando y recibiendo cada embestida con un gemidito. Estos pequeños sonidos casi afeminados evolucionaron en largos jadeos una vez que tocó aquella zona dulce. Una, y otra, y otra vez lo rozó ahí.  
Su forma pálida y más pequeña parecía estar por romperse. Tony sintió un vuelco al corazón. Bajó un poco la intensidad de las estocadas.  
Pero… cuando sus ojos se encontraron… le gustaba. Estaba gimiendo, pedía, exigía más. Hasta incluso le abrió las piernas a cada lado sin quejarse, para permitirle más acceso a su cuerpo. Lo vio a través de ojos entrecerrados por el placer.  
\- Ah- Ah – Anthony, eso se siente muy… muy bien – logró decir entre jadeos. Tony movió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído y se inclinó para besarlo con dulzura.  
\- Tú te sientes muy bien - le murmuró contra sus labios – Eres tan lindo. Amo tu voz cuando te excitas.  
Sintió que la respiración de Peter era más errática. También notó como su cuerpo temblaba levemente.  
\- P-por favor Anthony… mas… más fuerte ¡A-Ah! N-no me duele, voy a estar b-bien. Solo… por favor.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – exhaló mientras lo tomaba delicadamente del rostro y busco en sus ojos algún rastro de duda o incomodidad.  
\- Si… - gimió el joven – Yo quiero. Yo te quiero.  
La embestida más profunda, la última mirada, la unión más cercana entre ellos. Peter emitió el gemido más alto cuando por fin alcanzó el orgasmo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada.   
La simple visión del joven alcanzando el clímax fue suficiente para el hombre, quien ya no podía más.  
\- E-Estoy cerca Peter – gimió también con voz rasposa - ¿Te molesta si…?  
\- H-Hazlo – respondió aun en su estado post – orgásmico – Si eres tu… e-entonces está bien.  
Jadeó pesadamente al venirse dentro del chico, para luego separarse de aquella zona ultrajada con delicadeza. Pudo ver como caía una simple gota blanca de su ya no tan virgen entrada, la cual llegó hasta la sabana. La sola visión lo hacía excitarse de nuevo.  
Peter respiraba agitadamente cuando, de repente, se sintió... ¿vacío? Quería tenerlo de nuevo cerca.  
\- Ven aquí Anthony – extendió los brazos para que se acercara. Hizo al hombre acostarse sobre su espalda. Se sentó sobre él y bajó la cabeza para volver a besarlo.  
A Anthony le sorprendió sentir la lengua de Peter acariciar la suya, pero igualmente le correspondió.  
Sus manos recorrieron la delgada espalda distraídamente. Sentía la piel cálida sobre la suya y solo se le ocurrió besarlo con más ganas. Sus lenguas y dientes chocando continuamente.  
\- Mmmh… Anthony – dudó un poco, pero lo dijo – Gracias por ser considerado.  
“Gracias por ser amable” Entendió el hombre. Sonrió para después acariciar la mejilla de Peter con el pulgar, luego depositó un beso sobre la misma.  
\- Lo que sea por ti, Peter – murmuró en respuesta.  
Se besaron un poco más hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas y Peter utilizó el pecho de Anthony como almohada.  
-  
El sol de la mañana cayó sobre su rostro y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Las sabanas revueltas le recordaban lo que estuvo haciendo anoche, y notó que se encontraba solo en la gran cama.  
Se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña nota sobre la otra almohada.  
“Vuelvo para la cena ;)   
– P”  
\- Maldito mocoso que me convenció para tener sexo con él – maldijo el millonario mientras hacía un bollo de papel con la nota y la tiraba a un lado.  
Se estaba por levantar cuando volvió a ver a la otra mesa de luz. Una bandeja de desayuno descansaba ahí.  
Sonrió.  
\- Peter…


End file.
